Ransom My Heart
by CrazyPsycoGirl
Summary: crossover between IPKKND and Ransom my Heart. Please R&R. Rating it M just to be safe :D
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Khushi walked into her room that she shared with her sister. But as soon as she walked into the room, she wished she never came. It was her sister, Payal. As much as she loved her, she wasn't in the mood to put up with her drama _Again!_ Khushi looked at her, she was beautiful, she envied her sisters looks. She had the looks, she mixed in with all the Indian girls, beautiful dark hair and those innocent dark chocolate brown eyes. MUCH better than my odd light brown hair and hazel eyes Khushi thought to her self. She always felt left out when she hanged out with her friends, she always felt like the odd one out.

"Khushi? Is that you?" Payal asked dramatically.  
"Yes jiji it's me," she replied.  
"Oh, thank god! Khushi I need your help!"  
"Oh boy, here we go again," she said more to her self.  
"No Khushi! This time it is a matter of life and death!" She pause, "Okk so there is a guy... And we have been seeing each other for awhile now- "  
"Wow! Jiji? Who is he? How come I never knew?!"  
"He is amazing, his name is Akash, his eyes- "  
"Get to the point!" Khushi said cutting in impatiently.  
"Well... I have been sick almost every morning, and well-"  
"No way!" Khushi said not wanting to believe what she was hearing.  
"Yes way!" Payal said bursting into tears again.  
"Our brother is going to kill you then me!" Khushi said without thinking.  
"Oh I am a horrible person!" Payal said crying even louder.  
"Shh. Ahh. Um. Jiji. Okk what do I have to do to help you?"  
At that exact moment Payal stopped crying and explained her idea.  
"It's not going to work!" Khushi said straight away.  
"Oh please! You have to try!" Payal whined.  
"Okk. Fine. Only for you."

_Just a little extra info: This story is historical romance-ish. Khushi is different looking to how normal Indians look- not that it isn't pretty :) she feels kinda left out... She was married... To whom, well u have to wait. For those of u who have read "ransom my heart" by meg Cabot... Well it is going to be similar, but changed so it fits with the Indian history kinda thing :)_  
Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Khushi walked around in her village lost in thought. _I must do what Payal says. If I don't bhai will kill her! But how can I be so characterless?_ her thoughts went through an endless cycle.

Khushi walked back into her room still worried.

"Jiji, please tell me there is another way?!" She asked desperately.

"Please Khushi! Please don't tell me you can't do something to help me!"

"Jiji! Please don't cry! Come on! Help me pack my bags!" Khushi trying to stop the tears pouring from her precious sisters eyes.

At dinner that night, Khushi proposed to her family that she was going to go and baby sit the children of the Kumar's. her brother was about to refuse until he remembered all she went through an simply said,  
"Sure, if that is what you want, then yes."

"Thanks bhai!" She said trying to sound excited. But really her heart dropped a little, _If he ever found out... Would he still trust me like he does now?_ the voice of doom spoke in her head.

In the morning she rode off on her horse. She rode far away from town. Very far. She walked into a restaurant dressed in a black tights and a purple Kurta, with weapons tied around her petite waist. She sat down and ordered something to eat. She was unaware that her plan had already started to work. A rich captain had his eyes on her. He saw the way her hazel eyes lit up when the food came. The way her light hair fell behind her back. The way her hands caressed the jalebi... If only- snap out of it! He thought to himself.

Khushi looked up. Feeling as if someone was looking at her. She looked up and her eyes met his, and she smiled. He is the one, he will be Payal's savior. And with that she left and started preparing for the ransom.

_please R&R_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arnav Singh Raizada walked out of the restaurant. He was in daze. _That girl. There was just something about her. What was her name? I have met so many women in my life... Yet this she makes me want her so desperately._

Arnav thought to himself. Arnav had been the youngest of two sons. His parents had encouraged him to become a priest as his brother was going to get the throne. But Arnav had run and joined the military with his best friend Aman. _No way in hell was I going to be a priest. I don't even believe in god!_

Arnav was snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he saw a figure. His eyes adjusted and he saw her again. Beautiful as ever. She washed her beautiful chocolate brown hair. Her body. Her Kurta clung onto her curves. Arnav could feel his pant tighten. He knew watching a girl in this state was not what a good gentleman should do. But really, since when was he gentleman. Yet out of all the woman he had laid, this one was the one he desperately needed.

He remembered that he was not alone. Thank god Aman hadn't seen her yet. He tried to shield her beauty from Aman. He did not know why, but he had this unknown protectiveness towards her.

"Aman, I forgot to get our bag of gold from the restaurant, go get it," Arnav demanded

"But AS- "

"Now!" Arnav exclaimed.

Aman went scurrying afraid his friend might lose control. Arnav looked back to see that she had gone.

"Stupid Aman! Why-" Arnav felt a pair of small arms wrap around him. Something pointy touched his neck. "What the F*ck!"

"Don't move!" Said a a very soft voice.  
She snaked a rope around his arms and walked him into a mini-cave. She ushered for him to sit. He obeyed. She tied up his legs and taped his mouth.

She observed him. He had the most beautiful eyes. Anyone could get lost in them. But she made sure to avoid that. Did she think he was good looking? No. He had a beard covering half his face, not to mention most his lips. He seemed to be of the age of 45 which was 20 years older than her.

She put aside her thoughts of him and spoke in a low but audible voice said, "I have kidnapped you. I know obviously with the ropes- no back to the topic. I will not allow you to leave so you must call your friend to tell him to ask your family for ransom. If you try any tricks, I will kill you. Oh. And don't underestimate me, I may look weak, but I am "Delhi's best hunter!"

_Delhi. So she doesn't know who I am. Maybe it's best if she doesn't. _he thought to himself.

She removed the tape from his mouth but before she did, she said, "Make sure that you don't do anything that makes me angry," she warned before ripping it off.

"Fair Maiden. I am guilty for I watched as you bathed in the river. For that I am terribly sorry. I am Captain Arnav singh Rai and I owe you for my mistake-"

Arnav? That name hit her. "You are not by any chance the long lost son of the Singh Raizada's?" She questioned worry and fear overcoming her.

"Who? I wouldn't have a clue my lady- "

Arnav's sentence was cut off as she screamed and fell to the ground. It was Aman. "ASR, you ok?"

"You fool! You are to address me as 'My Lord' and No! You go to Delhi and ask for ransom-"

"But AS- My Lord, she is unconscious we could leave-" Aman cut in.

"You fool! You can not leave a young lady unconscious unattended, are you a gentleman, I am having doubts. Do as I say, **And don't even think about interrupting me while I talk, and untie me.** Now off you go!"

Aman looked at Arnav as if he was crazy but left any way. Arnav sat next to her and poured water into her mouth and looked after her until she woke.

_don't forget to R&R :D_


End file.
